darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitotsubashi
Hitotsubashi (一ツ橋?) is an associate of the Nakazawa Group and older brother of Kenji Sakurai. Appearance Hitotsubashi has very close cropped black hair. He wears a suit, often with a trenchcoat draped across his shoulders. He often wears sunglasses as well. He has a prominent scar on his right hand. Personality Hitotsubashi is a though criminal boss, with ambitions to set up his own group and take over the territory of others. Part in the Story The Black Contractor .]] When a customer attempts to leave the restaurant without paying and attacks Kenji and a waiter, he is stopped by Hitotsubashi. He has the man beaten in the alleyway outside and then tells Kenji that if people look down on him in this business, then he is finished. He then gives him money and tells him to take the waiter out as a reward. and the Oyabun.]] Later, he attends a meeting with Ōshita and their yakuza oyabun, who tells them that he will not tolerate infighting. Hitotsubashi initially denies knowing what the oyabun is referring to, prompting an outburst from Ōshita. The oyabun reveals that he knows Hitotsubashi has been impinging upon Ōshita's territory. He tells him to relax and lay low for a while and he will one day give him an appropriate position. When he says that he understands his strength, Hitotsubashi replies that he will keep it in mind. to Kenji.]] He subsequently tells Kenji that he intends to break away from the group, saying that while he is grateful to the oyabun, he is too old now. He then tells Kenji to look after a Doll for the next few days, saying that she is a very valuable piece of merchandise. After he leaves, he tells one of his henchmen that he had to leave her with Kenji because if it was somebody smarter, the Doll might get damaged, saying that Kenji does not have the guts to betray him. Later than night, he receives a phone call informing him that the oyabun has been murdered. In the morning, he learns that Kenji knocked out his subordinate and took the Doll with him. Declaring that their fate will be settled by how many executives they can buy off before the situation calms down, he orders his henchmen to hunt for her, and kill Kenji if need be. When Kenji and the Doll are found, Hitotsubashi's car drives in to him and he tells Kenji not to run in to traffic. With Kenji in the boot of the car, he returns to his business, ringing his customers to apologise for the inconvenience. With the Doll sitting beside him, he comments that it is the end of the line for Kenji. Arriving at a warehouse, he has Kenji beaten and questions him about his motives. When he is about to shoot him, Hei attacks his henchmen. Hitotsubashi mistakes Hei's ability for a stun gun and shoots at him. Just when he thinks that he has Hei, Kenji knocks him over the head and points his gun at him. Kenji tells him to get in the car. While Hitotsubashi drives, Kenji sits in the back with the gun to his head. The Black Contractor, Episode 18 As they drive to the train station, they reminisce about meeting for the first time and how he told Kenji to find something to risk his life for. They arrive at the station and Kenji and the Doll leave. After they are gone, Hei asks him why he let them go, saying that the gun was out of bullets, something which Hitotsubashi could not have failed to know. He asks Hei if he has something which he would risk his life to protect, saying that he does not any more. Once Hei leaves, a man with a concealed gun bumps in to him and shoots him dead. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters